


There have always been

by tarshaan



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarshaan/pseuds/tarshaan





	There have always been

There have always been those who mistake silence

who  
think they _know_  
batter questions at the quiet  
throw volumes into spaces  
between conversations never heard  
beneath words never spoken

who  
try to cure  
a shyness that isn’t there  
a contentment they can’t see  
a quiet beneath the skin  
a pleasure too softly there

who  
toss a thousand tiny pins  
tear apart the peace  
destroy the thing they seek  
hidden between--  
            beneath--  
_from_

They never hear the way wind plays  
when there’s not breath enough to stir the leaves  
just the molecules dancing gently  
quietly  
free


End file.
